character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear (Fanon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Freddy Fazbear is a robotic bear from Fazbear Entertainment sent on a mission to cause as much chaos as possible. He slowly got crazier as the years went on before trying to kill anything that got in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights with Freddy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Caused/controled multiple children to jump out of a window and kill themselves), Dream Manipulation (Those who witness him will have dreams they cannot awaken from), Can spin his head a full 360, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; as an imprint in time, he can’t die by conventional or spiritual beings and conceptual erasure is claimed to be like “attacking a shadow”: you’re hitting it but it isn’t there), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill ghosts), Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Is a ghost), Possession (Can remove the spirits from other people and robots, before then taking them over), Soul Manipulation (Is able to consume souls), Precognition and Probability Manipulation (Can see billions of outcomes and cherrypick the ones where he wins), Acausality (Type 2; exists in a single state only in the present, where he will soon "ditch" his past as he is not in the past or future, as he "carves his path in time"), Rage Power (He gets stronger the more angrier he is or the more he hates something), Berserker Mode, Abstract Existence (Type 2; exists as an imprint in time itself), Time Manipulation (Can bend the fabric of time) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Blunt Force, Pain, Existence Erasure, Fire, Spiritual Attacks, Quantum Absorption (Can resist having his quantum strings “sucked up like spaghetti”), Time Manipulation (Can move while time goes backwards), Electricity Manipulation (Can resist up to millions of watts going up in his body and is unaffected), Mind Attacks, Memory Manipulation (Can remember who he is even with his identity taken away), Death's Touch (Can survive death itself trying to kill him), Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Can resist the laws of the universe and reality bending against him), Water (Is built to be waterproof), Causality Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (His spot in time should help him prevent attacks that warp causality and probability) Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Was able to break apart a door with his bare hands. Busted through a wall, leaving a hole in his shape. Can crush skulls. Can snap a baseball bat in half without any pressure. Is able to bend poles made of titanium. Scales to his durability) Speed: Superhuman. Goes up to Immeasurable (Can move forward while time flows backwards) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level+ (Can take missiles from helicopters when he didn’t have powers. Can live through being set on fire), likely higher. His physiology and regen makes him hard to kill Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers and weapons Standard Equipment: Knife, metal bar, baseball bat, chainsaw, etc. Intelligence: Varies. He’s smart, cunning and calculating but is also constantly stressed and insane Weaknesses: Is usually stressed out and is insane Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9